Rogue (novel)
|pages = 360 |year = 2373 |stardate = 50368-50915.5 |ISBN = 0671774778 (paperback) ISBN 9780743423335 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Rogue is a Pocket TNG novel – and the first novel in the Section 31 series – written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :They are the self-appointed protectors of the Federation. Amoral, shrouded in secrecy, answerable to no one, Section 31 is the mysterious covert operations division of Starfleet, a rogue shadow group committed to safeguarding the Federation at any cost. :Six months before their battle against the Borg for the fate of Earth, Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the face a very different kind of crisis. A world in turmoil becomes the focal point of conspiracies and betrayal as an unexpected reunion brings with it startling revelations. Old friends become bitter enemies and one young officer reaches a crossroad when he's forced to choose between the greater good of the Federation and the ideals for which it stands. Background information * This was the first Star Trek novel written by authors Martin and Mangels; they had previously worked on Marvel Comics' Star Trek run. After Marvel's series was cancelled, Mangels got in contact with Pocket editor Marco Palmieri (having realized that it was "the very same Marco Palmieri I already knew from my previous life in the comics industry"), and, after a meeting between Palmieri and Martin, the pair were invited to pitch the Next Generation installment of the Section 31 series. ( ) * This novel is one of the examples of Star Trek featuring an openly homosexual character, with the first being the The Best and the Brightest. Mangels noted that he "found it frustrating and disappointing &hdash; not just as an openly gay writer but also as a lifelong fan – that gays and lesbians had almost no representation in the future world of ''Star Trek. It seemed only fitting that Trek fans of varying sexual orientations got to share that optimism of a better and more inclusive world.". Their goal was not merely to focus on sexual orientation, but to "''infuse our projects with characters of different sexual orientations, biologies, religions, politics, and personal lives, in the true spirit of Star Trek." ( ) * records that this novel was the best-selling Star Trek novel (in mass-market paperback format) of 2001. ( ) * The framing sequence is set during the direct aftermath of and resolves some of that film's loose ends. The main portion of the story takes place six months earlier. Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : of the . ; : Conn lieutenant, significant other of Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru. ; Marta Batanides : Starfleet admiral, assigned as head of Starfleet Intelligence in the wake of the Pegasus affair. ; Cortin Zweller : Sciences division commander. ; Karen Blaylock : Captain of USS Slayton. ; Evelyn Hoffman : Captain of . ; Kentrav : Captain of . ; T'Veren : Romulan, commander of warbird Gal Gath'thong ; :Unjoined Trill assigned to stellar cartography aboard Enterprise-E. He was the life partner of fellow crew member and conn officer Sean Hawk. on leave from Starfleet. More recently, he has become a character in the Star Trek: Titan series, as 's security chief and tactical officer, although the latter role is later taken by Tuvok.}} ;Lynch ;Carter ;Batson ;Nelson ;Eiger ;M'ryvn ;Tret ;Kewlan ;Rixa ;Paul Porter ;Alyssa Ogawa ;Jyme Soule ;Kehvan Zydhek ;Walters ;Sallee Huber ;Dr Anthony ;Krs'lasel ;Mot ;Daniels References ;Archimedes : USS Slayton shuttlecraft. ;Bradbury City : Martian settlement; hometown of Sean Hawk's family. ;Brahe : USS Enterprise-E shuttle. ;Chula : Captured Romulan scout ship. ;Gal Gath'thong : Romulan Warbird commanded by Commander T'Veren. ;Herschel : Enterprise-E shuttle. ;Kepler : Enterprise-E shuttle. ;Section 31 ;USS Slayton : Federation starship, commanded by Karen Blaylock. , in Starfleet service in the 24th century. ::'' Named for astronaut Donald K. 'Deke' Slayton. ;Thrai Kaleh : Romulan Warbird. ::Possibly named for the ''thrai animal in Diane Duane's Rihannsu novels.'' ; : Federation starship, commanded by Captain Evelyn Hoffman. ; : Federation starship. ; : Federation starship commanded by Captain Kentrav. External link * | next2 = (VOY) }} cs:Rogue de:Die Verschwörung (Roman) Category:Novels